


Venus Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Gentleness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, "If you have good thoughts, they will shine out of your face like sunbeams and you will always look lovely."





	Venus Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



Love is the greatest gift of life. It is pure and good and stronger than any evil force. Powerful enough to calm the beast in him. When Casey lays in his arms, no nightmares haunt him; no screams break his soul. Wave after wave of pure joy wash over Kevin, bathing his soul in bliss. Among the gentle kisses that Casey presses to his forehead, Kevin smiles, his fingers twist into the soft cloth of his beloved’s shirt to bring her closer to kiss her sweet lips.

Casey's lips are as sweet as honey, her hands as soft as velvet. Her smile as warm as the sun, and eyes as beautiful as a diamond sky. Kevin smiles fondly, his cheeks are warm and rosy. There is a part of him, a massive part, which longs to never leave Casey's tender embrace. He wishes to stay there, clinging to her and never let her go. She makes him feel safe. Kevin holds her tight as the sun sets, kissing her with all the love which beat within his pounding heart.

Sleep is slowly coming to him, he cannot keep his eyes open much longer, he is in a cocoon of warmth and love, and the space between them is calm and comforting, the haze of sleep hugs Kevin as tightly as the sheets woven around his body. Bliss holds him as he melts into Casey's arms, nuzzles her with his cheek as if he were a kitten scratching at a post. 

Little giggles and blissful sighs fill the air around them as they share a few goodnight kisses. Kevin closes his eyes, basks in the love washing over him as Casey cuddles him, he smiles as he clings to the promise of another day in paradise.

At night, when he is exhausted, worn out and he is hanging by a thin thread and all of the pain and suffering pours out of him, she draws near, her closeness enveloping him in the best kind bliss. Her beautiful smile takes his breath away. Makes his heart soar up high into the clouds. She leans in to press a tender kiss to his lips that makes a tiny rumble of loving laughter flow from his beautiful soul. 

She brings sunshine into his life, makes him feel safe in a way that proves the world is not all black darkness. Casey’s eyes twinkle, then she is softly giggling as she pulls him into her loving arms, holding him close. 

They embrace with such a comforting and blissful hold that Kevin cannot help but smile brightly. There was pure joy in the way Casey holds him with such tenderness, pressing little kisses to his cheek, a warmth in her touch that makes Kevin melt. 

Casey gazes at him with pure devotion shimmering in her bright and beautiful eyes, and his heart feels like it is about to beat out of his chest. She must be an angel because when Casey kisses him with the touch of an angelic caress, Kevin feels like he could fly. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/998522.html?thread=110902138#t110902138)


End file.
